


Blind

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey! If you’re taking requests I have one. Can you write something where the reader thinks the world of Dean and Sam but has a major crush on Dean and he’s oblivious and kind of a jerk to her and Mary notices how much the reader loves him and confronts Dean about it. when Mary leaves the boys realize how much they need the reader when she’s the one picking up their broken pieces. Just a thought to add on because Mary leaving ticked me off. Yes, I understand she needs time but her boys have abandonment issues. She can’t just do that for their sakes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hey! If you’re taking requests I have one. Can you write something where the reader thinks the world of Dean and Sam but has a major crush on Dean and he’s oblivious and kind of a jerk to her and Mary notices how much the reader loves him and confronts Dean about it. when Mary leaves the boys realize how much they need the reader when she’s the one picking up their broken pieces. Just a thought to add on because Mary leaving ticked me off. Yes, I understand she needs time but her boys have abandonment issues. She can’t just do that for their sakes.

Dean was sipping the coffee you had brought him and browsing for cases. You smiled softly at the way he licked his lips after each sip. You had your chin resting on the palm of your hand, as you were supposed to be reading up on some lore.

However, Mary saw how you were looking at Dean and smiled softly. She hadn’t seen the two of you interact all the much yet, but she thought you were good for him.

Noting Dean was about to look up, you quickly looked down, swallowing. Mary smiled slightly and lifted her cup to her face.

“You’re not done reading that yet?” He asked you making you look up. “You’ve been reading about the same thing for twenty minutes now.”

You blushed. “I, uh, keep re-reading parts to really get the information in there…”

Dean shook his head and shut the laptop. “If you don’t get it the first time, move on. Chances are, you won’t get it at all.”

Lowering your eyes, you grabbed the book and got up. “Maybe I’ll take notes. I’ve read that’s supposed to help.” You said quietly. “Let me know if you need anything, Mary.” You smiled at her.

She smiled back. “Of course.”

* * *

Dean sighed as you walked away, cursing silent under his breath. Mary looked at him and shook her head. “It’s a good job you’re pretty cos damn you’re stupid sometimes!”

Dean frowns and looks offended. “What did I do?”

She set her mug down and gave him a stern look. “You really don’t see it, do you?” Mary asked, searching his face for any sign that he might be just pretending.

“See what, mom?” He asked, sounding halfway annoyed, and halfway bored.

Mary took a deep breath before answering. “She is trying so hard, Dean. She makes sure to buy things she knows that you like. She makes sure your coffee is just how you like it. She’s trying to remember every tiny detail about every single monster… To impress you!” She points at him. “Who patches you both up? Who is there for you- day or night for anything?!” Her voice was low, her eyes watching him as he looked down. “I may not have been around, but I know that your father would have raised you better than this.” His eyes shot up to meet hers. “He would not be happy to see how you’re treating that girl.” Getting up, she grabbed her mug. “Get your act together, Dean, or she’s going to walk out. I’ll even help her pack.”

Dean watched his mother walk off, even her body language made it clear that she was unhappy with her eldest son.

* * *

When Mary found a hunt, you’d stayed behind. You felt that you could be of no use, Dean’s words echoing in your head. You viewed Sam and Dean in such high regard that you took his words to heart, deep into your soul. You’d watched them walk out, and took a deep breath. He may never see you as a hunter, he may never see you in the light that you saw him in, but you couldn’t stop trying. That wasn’t who you were.

While they were gone, you did what you could to ensure that they returned to a very clean, very well stocked bunker. Your first project was the refrigerator. That was something you wished that you’d had a gas mask for. Donning a pair of rubber gloves, you grabbed a trash bag and got to it.

Once it had been cleaned out, and scrubbed, you moved on. Working your way from the kitchen out, you worked until dinner. The bunker smelled much like a Lysol factory. And you loved it.

* * *

“Hey, Mary?” You called out, looking around. They’d been home a little bit, and you’d made dinner. Finally, you’d finished doing the dishes, and wanted to see if she felt like a girl’s night. “Mary?” You tried again. Hearing voices, you followed them.

Just as you walked in, Mary stated that she needed time. “Y/N, sweetie.” She gave you a small smile, walking over and giving you a hug. “Thank you. For everything.” You hugged her back, your heart dropping. You liked Mary, a lot. “I’ll keep in touch.”

You watched her walk out, your heart breaking. You knew how much it meant to them having her back. Sam’s shattered heart was written all over his face. Dean’s was torn between anger, betrayal, and pain. The sound that the bunker door made seemed almost overwhelming.

Moving to Sam, you pulled him into a tight hug, your eyes closing. “I’m so sorry, Sammy.” You told him quietly. Stepping away slightly, you put your hand on his cheek. “I’ll go make you some tea, hun.” You told him before turning to Dean. Giving him a hug, you sighed. “And for you, I’ll get you a beer, and make you a pie.” You gave him a small smile.

They watched you move towards the kitchen, neither sure what to say, or even how to feel.

* * *

Over the next few days, it was like the boys were moving on auto-pilot. You got up early to make sure that breakfast and coffee were hot for them. You tried to keep them somewhat distracted, and made their favorite foods more often.

As they came out of it, your face seemed to light up. Their moods affected yours, because you wanted the best for them. It wasn’t until you fell asleep on the couch one night that Dean brought it up to Sam. “Maybe mom was right.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Right about what?”

“Her.” He said, motioning to you. “Look at the past few days, Sammy. She’s put us before her in every way. She’s so tired from making sure that we’re okay that she’s sleeping on the damn couch.” Dean got up from where he was sitting and lifted you in his arms.

“What’re you doing?”

Dean gave him a small smile. “What I should have a while ago. Appreciated her.”


	2. Now I See

Waking up, you looked around. The last thing you remembered was sitting down in the library on the couch. When did you get to bed? You sat up and stretched, glancing at the clock. 5am. Groaning, you got up and pulled off your clothes from the day before, pulled on a tank top, and crawled back into bed.

The next time you woke up, your clock read 8am, and you smelled bacon. Confused, you got out of bed, pulled on some shorts, and made your way to the kitchen. Much to your surprise, there stood a fully dressed Dean Winchester, cooking. “I’m in the Twilight Zone…” You muttered. You knew he could cook, and was good at it, but you always made breakfast.

Dean turned and grinned. “Morning, sweetheart.”

“Nope. I’m _dead_. I died in my sleep.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Why would you think you died?” He chuckled.

You pointed. “You’re awake, dressed, _and_ cooking breakfast. Early.” You shrugged. “We’re lucky to get one of those, let alone all three.”

“Well, I decided to make you breakfast as a thank you for everything you’ve been doing for us. Sit!” He turned back to the stove, making you a plate. You slid into a chair slowly, really confused. “Here you go.” Dean smiled at you as he put the plate on the table.

Sam came in not too long after. “Morning, Y/N.” He smiled before making himself a cup of coffee.

You smiled at him and put your fork down. “Did an angel mess with Dean? Or is he under a spell?” He looked at you funny. “He’s cooked us breakfast. _And_ he’s being all nice.” It wasn’t that Dean was a dick or anything, but this was not his usual behavior.

Dean’s stomach sank at that. How bad had things been if you thought that he had to have some outside influence to be nice? After making himself and Sam a plate, he sat down across from you. Now and then he would glance up at you and let out a small sigh.

Breakfast went by in almost complete silence, an awkwardness hanging in the air. Once you were done, you got up. “Don’t worry about the dishes, I’ll get them.” You told them with a small smile. “I’m just gonna go grab my phone.”

Dean gave it a minute after you walked out before saying anything to Sam. “Was I _that_ bad?” He asked, his voice giving away how that bothered him.

“Dean, you’ve basically made it sound like she’s boring, not that smart, and plain…” He made a ‘dude, sorry’ type face. “Mom called you out on it, remember? And that’s the whole reason you’re ‘ _appreciating_ ’ her now.”

He dropped his fork and sighed. “This shit’s gonna be tough.” He muttered.

“What’s gonna be tough?” You asked, walking back in.

“Oh, uh, trying to find a way to be closer to mom while she’s gone and all that.”

You nodded, clearly not believing him, but if he wanted to lie, that was fine. “Oh, yeah.” You gave him a small smile. “I need to go shopping today. Can each of you write down what you’d like me to grab?”

Dean licked his hips. “I could always just go with you.” He offered, a hopeful look on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, you shrugged. “I guess, but I’m not buying $40 worth of pie, Dean. You can get _ONE_.” You teased before moving to the sink to start washing dishes.

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head. Dean just smirked back and picked up his fork, stabbing his eggs and taking a bite.

* * *

After you’d finished the dishes, you took a quick shower and got dressed. “Dean? You still coming along?” You asked, leaning against the door frame, your keys and phone in hand. In your back pocket was Sam’s list. Although, for him you didn’t need one. He was easy to please.

Dean looked up and smiled. It sent the butterflies in your stomach into a flurry. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.” He told you.

Turning, you made your way to the garage. Chances are, he’d want to take Baby, but you felt like driving today. He’d never let you drive the Impala. So, you were leaning against another car when he came out. “Ready?”

“No Baby today?” He asked.

“I’d like to drive.” You shrugged before getting in.

* * *

Dean was pushing the cart through the store as the two of you shopped in silence. “Dean?” You finally started as you moved through produce.

“Yeah?”

“What’s going on?” You asked softly. “This? This isn’t you.”

He stopped walking and looked at you. “What are you talking about?”

Running your hand through your hair, you sighed. “You is half assed remarks about the way I do things. It’s barely noticing I’m in the room. It’s not smiling at me like I’m someone who _matters_. It’s not waking up and making breakfast, and it’s sure as hell not you offering to go shopping with me.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “I’ll ask again. _What’s going on_?”

Dean licked his lips, his green eyes darting around before looking back at you. “Before mom left, she said some things. I brushed them off at first, moved on. Then she left. You put us before yourself in _every_ way.” He told you honestly. “It didn’t matter that I’d been a prick to you, you still did everything for us. Last night, you were so worn out that you fell asleep on the couch, and it hit me, ya know. I should have seen it sooner.”

“Seen _what_?”

He smiled. “I can’t live without you.”


End file.
